


Crystal Grumps: Gem Sign Language

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Crystal Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps, crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Deaf, Happy, Kev is adorable ok, Sign Language, cracked gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's gem is cracked, and no one knows what's wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Grumps: Gem Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> I like this headcanon. And Kevin is the best. xoxo

It had been a long day, and no one could figure out what was wrong with Kevin.  
Everyone knew his gem had cracked, but they couldn't tell what had happened to him because he seemed like he was okay. They wouldn't be able to heal him just yet, not until they could make it to the healing spring, so in the meantime, each gem was focused on figuring out just what Kevin’s problem was.  
“He doesn't respond when you talk to him,” Suzy said. “Maybe he can't talk?”  
“No, I heard him yell,” Arin said, shaking his head. “Maybe he doesn't understand us anymore?”  
“Nope,” Barry cut in. “Dan offered him a donut and he nodded.”  
“Okay, then what's wrong with Kevin?” Ross said. The rest of the group gave a shrug of defeat.  
Kevin, from a distance, watched the group. He didn't know what they were saying, but he could tell they were confused and upset. Slowly, he stepped towards them.  
“Oh, hey, Kevin!” Arin greeted happily, but when he was met with silence, he frowned.  
“We were talking about getting more donuts,” Suzy added. “Do you want to come?” Kevin tilted his head like a child, not understanding anything they were saying. He saw their lips move, but he couldn't hear any words. He saw Dan tap his fingers on the table, but he couldn't hear the tapping.  
Kevin, in an attempt to help them understand his problem, pointed to his ear, then shook his head.  
“What's he saying?” Arin asked.  
“Kevin, are you deaf?” Dan asked, doing the same motion. Kevin pointed at him and nodded. Dan nodded back.  
“So he's deaf,” Ross concluded.  
“It certainly looks like it.”  
In the next few days, most of the group communicated with Kevin in gestures, seeing as they found that the warp to the spring was damaged. After some time, though, their points weren't getting across to him.  
“Hey, Dan?” Barry asked one day. “Don't you think there's a better way to talk to Kevin?”  
“What do you mean?” Dan replied as he chewed on a donut.  
“Well, I was talking to Arin and he said that he and Suzy were thinking about learning sign language.”  
“Gem sign language?”  
“Well, it'd just be ASL, like Arin said, but even so, it wouldn't hurt to make up some signs of our own.” Dan grinned.  
“You're in luck, Barry,” Dan grinned, “for I happen to know gem sign language.”  
“Oh... That actually exists?”  
“Yeah. I learned it on Homeworld.” Barry grinned now.  
“Teach us.” Dan jumped up from his seat and went to get every one of his friends and bring them to the living room, where he would teach everyone a new and exciting language.  
After a week, everyone, hearing or not, was signing to each other. Kevin seemed happier now that he had a comprehensive way to reply and talk.  
“Kevin!” Suzy suddenly signed as she ran in front of him.  
“What?” Kevin signed back.  
“The warp to the healing spring is fixed!” Kevin's eyes lit up.  
“Really?” Suzy nodded, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the warp, immediately taking them to where the spring was.  
“Go, go!” Suzy signed urgently, and Kevin approached the spring.  
In the back of his mind, half of him wanted to reject the spring. He was having so much fun signing to all his friends.  
The other half of him knew he had to do it, though. He couldn't fight with a cracked gem like this.  
“Kevin?” Suzy signed when she tapped him on the shoulder. “What's wrong?”  
“I'm going to miss signing to you guys,” Kevin admit with a sorrowful face.  
“We can still do it.”  
“Yeah, but it'll be easier for everyone if we go back to talking.” Kevin slumped his shoulders. “I'll just miss it is all.” Suzy set a hand on his shoulder.  
“Tell you what. You heal, but we'll keep signing.” Kevin looked at her hopefully.  
“You'd do that?”  
“Yeah.” Suzy gave him a warm smile, and Kevin knew that he was going to be okay.  
A couple days later, after Kevin had healed and could hear, everyone continued to sign regardless. Despite Kevin being able to hear sound, he signed only, that is, until Dan noticed something.  
A glass crashed onto the ground behind Kevin and he jumped at the noise.  
“You okay?” Dan asked, still in sign language. Kevin nodded. “You jumped at that noise.”  
“What noise?” Kevin asked.  
“Kevin, why didn't you say you could hear again?” Dan asked with his voice. Kevin slumped his shoulders.  
“It was just nice,” Kevin said eventually. “I liked seeing everyone learn something new together and I liked signing.” Dan set a hand on his shoulder, mimicking what Suzy had done before.  
“You can still sign while you talk, you know,” Dan assured. “No one will blame you, and if your gem ever cracks again, we'll still need to know it.” Kevin grinned.  
“Thanks, Dan,” Kevin said.  
“Don't worry about it,” Dan signed back.


End file.
